Romeo Must Die
by ShinDragonX
Summary: Well this is story about a play that went totally wrong. This is a doujinshi by the way, so I don't own the story either.


White Dragon: Okay, I felt like making this because I'm having trouble making the next chp. This is a doujinshi called Romeo Must Die. I wanted to put this because some ppl can't buy it and youtube might delete the video.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or this doujinshi. The credit goes to whoever created this. I just wanted to make the doujinshi into a story version. I forgot to put this before. So yeah, you know I don't owned this.

* * *

><p>"Erm, this is the result of our voting for the cast of the play we plan to do for our culture festival," A girl with short, yellow hair pointed on the board. On the board it has the cast for "Romeo and Juliet". Takeshi Yamamoto is playing as Romeo, Kyoko Sasagawa is playing as Juliet. Hayato Gokudera is playing as Tybalt. A student named Longchamp is playing Mercutio, Yukawa is Count Paris, and Shibata Takahino is Friar.<p>

"Nn," Yamamoto said, "I'm good at baseball but not acting."

"Like a guy would do something as girly as that," Gokudera said in a angry tone, "I'm definitely not doing it!"

"Both of you!" Tsuna screamed.

Then Kyoko's best friend, Hana answered, "You don't have a right to deny!"

Then Tsuna screamed again, "Kurokawa Hana!"

Hana aforesaid, "They say the class that wins 1st place in the culture festival's popular program will get all you can eat food from the school's cafeteria for a month."

That's right," A student yelled out, "We're not accepting your selfish attitudes!"

"That's right! That's right!" Another student yelled, "We'll get to eat the a lunch everyday!"

"Who cares!" Gokudera screamed back.

"That's why we're using good looking people like you guys to bring in the customers!" a student replied.

Yamamoto just raise is eyebrows and Gokudera said annoyed, "Huh?"

Hana said in a cheerful mood, "We also plan to capture the audiences with a kiss scene!"

Suddenly, a voice screamed, "I won't allow it!"

The voice was no other than Ryohei and he also screamed, "To have someone touch me Kyoko! I will never allow it!"

Kyoko blushed, "Onii-chan!"

"Geh!" Hana said. Then Hana said and sweat dropped, " H-hold on Onii-san! Even though I said it's a kiss, Its just acting…"

Then Ryohei replied, "When I say no, I mean no!" Ryohei said in a serious tone, "Besides there is a another suitable as the cast of Juliet, That is …" At that time he pointed to tsuna said, "Sawada Tsuna! You …!"

"Ehhh! Me!" Tsuna shrieked, "Impossible, I'm a guy!"

Next Ryohei replied, "That's not true! You're a brave man, I'm sure you can act as Juliet!

Everyone except Gokudera and Yamamoto thought, ' This is crazy…! Besides Juliet is not a man…!'

Yamamoto replied, "That's a good idea Sasagawa's onii-san said."

Gokudera answered, "Yeah, he has good eyes."

Tsuna shrieked, "Wai… What are you both saying?"

One of the students muttered, "Sawada Juliet is impossible."

Another replied, "Right so. The audience is going to run away."

"What the hell are you saying!" Gokudera yelled out. "It will be fabulous and widely popular an instant as Juddaime does Juliet! We'll easily win first place"

Yamamoto replied, "Definitely."

One of the girls muttered, "Yamamoto-kun?"

The rest of the students thought, "The ones who want to see is you guys!"

Then Ryohei went up to the board and slammed his hands and ordered, "Its decided then! Juliet will be Sadawa!"

Everyone else thought, "You forced it."

"Impossible lets change the program!" Tsuna said, "Didn't you guys say you were not interested in acting!"

Yamamoto said in a very happy tone, " Actually I'm good at acting."

Gokudera answered, " I have confidence too!"

Then Tsuna thought, "They change their attitudes so easily!"

Suddenly another voice said, "Why don't you just do it?"

Tsuna turned his head and saw Reborn and shrieked, "Reborn!"

Reborn said, "Acting skills are also important when living through the Mafia world. Do it! However, what we're going to do is Mafia style Romeo and Juliet"

Tsuna replied, "You're trying to spread the Mafia like that but I'm sure that the school won't allow it!"

Reborn replied while holding up a paper that give permission, " I already got permission from the principal after I threatened him." Tsuna shrieked, "What?"

Then Hana muttered, "Mafia… Suits… I think it might be interesting."

Reborn replied, "Then its decided."

Tsuna screamed, "EHHH?"

And so on the day of the cultural festival…

A girl was talking to another girl and said, "Hey, I heard that in 2-A's play, Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun are going to be in it."

Another girl replied, "Really? I'm going, I'm going!"

As the students are taking their seats, one whispered, "Its sure its really popular."

Haru said, "Romeo and Juliet is the story of two young lovers falling in love but never getting together, cause their families hatred."

Kyoko said, "I'm a little embarrassed that my Tsuna is the main character?"

"Oh its starting!" One person said.

Some people thought, 'Mafia style?'

Another thought , 'Eh, Mafia?'

Then Hana grabbed the microphone and said, " A little long time ago, In a town called Verona, lived two mafia families, Capulet and Montague because of their terrible relationship, they fought each other. One day, the Capulets held an elaborate costume party. So the Montague sent Romeo their boss's son as a spy to the party."

Yamamoto came out dress in a tuxedo and said, "So this is the Capulet party."

Then Yamamoto's fan girls were screaming. One of them said, "Takeshi, your so cool!"

Another said, "Yamamoto marry me!"

Then Hana said, "Please be quiet." Then Romeo' eyes caught one young boy. (now Hana is the narrator and when she says something that doesn't have to do with narrating then she will… you get the point already now lets get on with the story.) Yamamoto turns and mutters, "Huh that is…"

It was the Capulet's only son, Juiet. Then Tsuna comes out wearing a maid costume and he said, "Man just because it's a costume party why do I have to wear this?"

Everyone sweat dropped. A student was thinking, 'A man?' Another thought, 'Juliet is a man, besides why a maid outfit?'

Romeo grew interested in Juliet with just one look. Yamamoto smiled and said, "A guy? Interesting! I think I'll enjoy myself." Also they forcibly became friends. Yamamoto greeted, "Yo, we are friends from now, kay?" Tsuna replied, "Wha- Instantly?"

Upon witnessing Juliet's cousin, Tybalt approach them. Gokudera said, "You should not hang around with him, Juliet. You might catch his stupidness."

Then more fan girls screaming and taking pictures. Hana said, "Please be quiet! And no flashes!"

Gokudera said, "You're Montague's Romeo, right? You seek to die by hitting on our next boss, Juliet? In fact I'll kill you!"

At instant and for the first time, they realized that they were both enemies.

Yamamoto replied in shock, "Juliet? Him? (but he's so cute!)"

Gokudera yelled, " You idiot! Mafias that are against each other can't be good friends!" Then Gokudera grabbed Tsuna's hand and said , "You should never meet him again Juliet,"

Tsuna complained, "Erm, but …"

Gokudera answered, "When I say no, I mean no!" Afterward Juliet was dragged away by Tybalt. Then the two of them forcibly separated but since Romeo was the type to never give up, he sneaked into Juliet's garden and caught Juliet grumbling at the balcony.

Tsuna grumbled, "I wonder why is a Romeo. It'd be good if he wasn't a Montague, being a Mafia is really tiresome, besides I don't even plan to become one." Tsuna also grumbled, " I was hoping to make a real friend, I really want a normal friend. There is no one normal around me." (Isn't Yamamoto normal?)

" Is that so?" Yamamoto replied.

"Romeo, you were listening?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm sorry Tsuna for not realizing," Yamamoto said his head on his face with grief.

Tsuna mumbled, "Huh?"

Then Yamamoto went up to him and grabbed his hand and said, "I didn't know you were longing for a friend that much, If you want a best friend I'm right here." Later he grabbed Tsuna's shoulder , brought him closer, and said, "No! Being friends isn't enough. Let's be lovers. Yes! lovers! What do you say Tsuna?"

Tsuna replied with no other than a shriek, "Ehhhh?" Then he said, "Yamamoto your line's are wrong!"

The students were thinking while sweat dropping, 'It sounds like the lines are his true feelings.' Romeo vowed that for Juliet he would throw away his Montague's name. Yamamoto also said, " I love you Tsuna!"

Tsuna replied, "Yamamoto?"

Most of the students thought, 'No, he never vowed that!' One student was thinking, 'It's a confession.' Another wondered, 'It isn't just a confession?'

Suddenly a voice yelled out, "Baseball Idiot! How dare you say that when I don't have any lines!" Gokudera came out and went in front of Tsuna.

Tsuna yelled, "Tybalt!"

Gokudera said, "I'll never hand Juddaime to you!"

Tsuna thought, 'Gokudera-kun! It's not your turn yet!'

Gokudera said, "Juddaime." He also said, " If you don't want to be a Mafia fine with me. If that is your happiness, I will not say anything, Your happiness is my happiness! If your going to quit the mafia, Then I will too! It doesn't matter whenever you're a boss or the mafia! Because I love you!" (by the way he's saying that to Tsuna. I got confused and I thought he was saying to Yamamoto.)

Everybody else thought, "Something is going on!"

Tsuna thought, 'Oh this is bad ! Gokudera is being Reckless again! I need him to guide him back to the play.' Tsuna giggled, "Oh Tybalt, saying such jokes to towards your cousin."

Gokudera replied still the blush on his face, "It's not a joke! Besides… Marriage between cousins are allowed!"

"Huh!" Tsuna replied with a shriek of course.

Also everybody thought, 'Is that so…!'

Then Gokudera suddenly announce, "Lets get marriage Juddaime!"

Tsuna replied, "I'm Juliet now! I mean why does it have to be that? Moreover I'm a man and I'm not really your cousin!" Tybalt worrying over Juliet, tries to break his ties with Romeo.

Every student thought, 'Amazing … The narrator seems unaffected by this' ( I so agree with the audience =P) Gokudera assumed, "So you back off!" Then the two were both staring at each other and anger boiling in their blood. Then Longchamp said, "What? What? Goku-chan and Yama-chan fighting? F Fighting? It is not good? You guys should stop." ( once you imagine that it looks so retarded)

Gokudera replied, "Your annoying…" While he lights up a dynamite.

Suddenly Gokudera thrower the dynamite and shouted "Die!" And a huge explosion was created. Longchamp fainted cause the dynamite.

Tsuna said with a worried tone, "Lon… Mercutio!"

Yamamoto who is also worried and said, "Are you okay?" Yamamoto turned to Gokudera and said, "Okay now Gokudera, I think you gone way to far…" Suddenly bombs were thrown at Yamamoto and he used his sword and wacks them away. Another huge explosion was made.

Tsuna thought, 'The battle has started after all…'

Tsuna turned to Hana while holding Longchamp and ordered, "Kurokawa! Cancel! Cancel the play!"

Hana replied, "What, why? The audience seems excited."

"They're obviously scared!" Tsuna replied.

Kyoko came and said, "Tsuna, I didn't know prepared a stage effects like that."

"That's wrong too Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna answered. (stupid Kyoko)

Gokudera said, "Good timing! Let's find out who's suitable for Juddaime!

Yamamoto smirked and replied, "Hm! It's useless even if I said no." Romeo angered because Tybalt killed his friend, pulled out his sword.

Tsuna screamed, "Korokawa!"

Suddenly a voice said, " If that case I'll join too."

Then Tsuna turned his head and yelled out, "Dino-san, Adult Lambo!" As Dino and Adult Lambo came out.

One girl was thinking, 'Who is it, he's so handsome.'

Dino said, "I can't stand by and watch if this is a fight for Tsuna."

Lambo said, "Truly the one who is suitable for Juliet is I, Romeo."

Gokudera replied, "You just look like my sister's old boyfriend, Romeo!" It seems like Count Paris and his… subordinate are going to join the battle because of wanting Juliet in their family, too.

Lambo replied in shock, "Subordinates?"

The audience was thinking, 'Somehow it seems like live broadcasting.' Gokudera suddenly said, "You guys! From the other family! Don't but in!" The he turn is head and said, "Hey security! There are suspicious people over here!"

"That's unfair!" Dino replied.

"Made you look," Gokudera answered while throwing a bomb, "Die!"

Dino bring out his whip and made them go in the other direction, "Not going that way!" Yamamoto raise his sword and Lambo is going to use thunder set. The lightning was spreading in the air and the audience had to duck.

Tsuna cried and thought, 'Goodbye culture festival, I want to die too.'

Reborn suddenly came out and said, "It's your job to stop them Tsuna."

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled out. "Like I would be able to stop them! I'll die!"

Reborn replied, "How can you preside the Vongola the tenth is you can't subdue your men?"

Tsuna replied, "I'm been saying that I'm not going to be a Boss!"

Suddenly, voice said, "Well, well, just when I thought it was noisy here… It's you again" The one who came out was no other than Kyoya Hibari.

Tsuna said in shock, "Hibari-san!"

Hibari said, "It seems like the people around you are always noisy, and what's with that vulgar appearance. You're corrupting public moral."

Tsuna replied, "No…! This is a costume for the culture festival…"

Hibari answered while bringing out his tonfa, "You're being noisy…"

Tsuna thought in shock, 'Trying to reason with this person is useless! I'm going to be killed!'

Tsuna replied while running, "Please forgive me!" But then Tsuna trips and fell down. Hibari swung his tonfa but Yamamoto blocked it with his sword.

"Heh, are you guys going to fight me?" Hibari asked.

Gokudera answered, "Hibari… if you're going to lay hands on Juddaime, we'll be your opponents." while the four surrounded Tsuna to protect him.

Hibari replied, "Hmph, looks like you guys are putting off as knights protecting the princess. How silly. You guys just spoiled my fun. See ya." Then hibari walk away.

Tsuna sighed in relief and thought, 'I- I've been saved.' Suddenly Tsuna shouted "Ouch!"

Lambo replied, "What is wrong, young Vongola?"

Tsuna replied, "Ouch, I twisted my ankle," as he does a really cute pose. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, and Dino blushed when they saw that.

"Juddaime that pose was remarkably cute!" Gokudera said while using a handkerchief to stop the nosebleed.

Lambo commented, "You shouldn't do such thing in public!"

Yamamoto muttered while covering his hand from the nosebleed, "That's right! You should only do those thing in front of me!"

Tsuna replied, "What are you all saying?"

Then Yamamoto yelled out, "With Tsuna in this situation like this, we can't continue fighting , for now we'll call a truce!"

Gokudera replied, "Shamal! Find Shamal!" While Lambo give Tsuna his coat.

Dino answered, "That erotic doctor is no use! In fact, it's more dangerous that way!" Then Dino carried Tsuna, and said, "Romario! Prepare the car! We're going to the hospital!"

Romario replied while grabbing a phone, " Yes boss!"

Gokudera yelled, "Move! Clear the way!" With the sacrifice of Juliet, the men held hands.

Thus, class 2-A's play was regarded as something dangerous for various reasons and was erased from Namimori Junior High's history.

Haru said and cried with tears of joy, "I was so moved!"

Reborn said, "Well someone like Tsuna, he settled it pretty well.

* * *

><p>White Dragon: Wow, that's pretty long. Ik that I put to much said. And there is not that much details. I suggest to watch a video. And Yes I know I missed some parts for the audience. You can already imagine what audience is thinking. Well hope like the story. Bye!<p> 


End file.
